custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Animal Adventure!
Barney's Animal Adventure! is a clip show and a custom Barney Home Video from Season 3. It was released in December 25th 1994. This video uses the musical arrangments silimar to the ones from Season 3 (not counting the clips). Plot When Stella the Storyteller thinks her pet cat had runned away, so Barney, Baby Bop and BJ went to look for it, Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero)﻿ Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Cat Gone? (tune to: Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone) #A Hunting We Will Go #Old Brass Wagon (taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #Down By The Station (taken from: Going Places) #And The Green Grass Grows All Around (taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #Sally the Camel (taken from: Barney In Concert) #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #The Little Turtle (taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #Take Me Out of the Ball Game (taken from: Be a Friend) #Looby Loo (taken from: May I Help You?) #Castles So High #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new mestail this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrgements used in the new mestail this home video were also heard in "Barney Safety". *This is the seventh time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going up to the treehouse to look at pictures of animals. *This is the seventh time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney and then they leave and dissapear, Barney says "I hope you like our adventure to find Stella's dog. Did you know my favorite kind of animal? I liked them all. Thanks for coming to see me today. And remember, I love you". Then he goes back in the school doors. Then it fades to the end credits. Release Dates *December 25th 1994 *September 14th 1997﻿ Previews﻿ 1994 Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews Of Other Barney Home Video Screen (1994-1995) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Animal Adventure Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Imagination Island Preview *Barney's Sleepytime Songs Preview 1997 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) *Barney's Great Adventure Promo *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews Of Other Barney Home Video Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Animal Adventure Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview *Kids For Character: Choice Counts! Preview *Barney's That's A Career to Me Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney Clip Show